¿Primos?
by Tsukisaku
Summary: ¡Oh por kami es el hombre más guapo que he visto en mi vida!... - Hija, saluda a tu primo Sasuke Uchiha - ¿Porqué no puedo conocer a un chico así que no sea de mi familia?... Sasusaku xD. AU. ¿incesto? entren y lean. FINALIZADO.


**Pues aquí les traigo una nueva historia… Espero que la lean y le den una oportunidad. Cabe decir que la trama es algo fuera de lo normal… pero espero que les agrade.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**Aclaraciones: Ninguna… por ahora…**

**¿Primos?**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**PRÓLOGO**

.

—¿Dónde quedo mi blusa favorita? —se preguntaba una joven de cabellos rosados, que rebuscaba en su armario revolviendo todo lo que se ponía a su paso. Después de tirar al suelo seis prendas más; por fin encontró la polera deseada, era negra con algunos estampados color rosa. Se la puso y se miró al espejo.

Realmente lucía bien con esa falda corta negra, su blusa favorita y sus botas pequeñas negras; relativamente el color negro le fascinaba. Ella era una chica de casi diecisiete años, tan sólo le faltaba poco más de un mes para cumplirlos. Era de estatura media, su piel era blanca y tersa; poseía unos ojos color jade, hermosos y su cuerpo estaba bien proporcionado. La verdad no le envidiaba nada a nadie, se quería tal y como era. Su nombre: Sakura Haruno, hija única de Amy Haruno y el dueño de una famosa compañía de construcciones: Fujitaka Haruno.

—¿Sakura estas lista? —le gritó su madre que la esperaba en la planta baja.

—¡Ya casi! ¡No tardo! —sólo le faltaba maquillarse un poco y estaría lista.

El motivo del ajetreo mañanero; era porque irían a recibir a su tía al aeropuerto. Llegaba a Tokio; ¡Luego de quince años de no pisar Japón! Ella había estado residiendo en Inglaterra por todos esos años. Pero ahora que su esposo había fallecido, no quería seguir en ese lugar. Así que le pidió ayuda a su cuñada Amy Haruno, la cual gustosa le ofreció darle asilo en su casa, hasta que ella pudiera resolver lo del testamento y encontrara una casa para ella y sus dos hijos.

La oji-jade bajó corriendo las escaleras de su casa, topándose con sus padres que ya la esperaban algo impacientes. Pronto ya se encontraban camino al aeropuerto; la chica se encontraba algo emocionada, porque por fin conocería a su tía y a sus primos en persona. Ellos eran toda su familia y le alegraba mucho que ahora vivirían en su casa.

—Mamá ¿Y cómo es mi tía? —preguntó curiosa.

—Pero si ya la haz visto en fotos —le contestó mirando por la ventanilla del automóvil.

—Si, pero son fotos de hace más de diez años —replicó la chica, recargando la cabeza en el asiento de su madre.

—Pues… físicamente no creo que haya cambiado mucho; pero de carácter es una persona muy amable, dulce, hogareña y lista.

—¿Y mis primos?

—Yo sólo conocí al mayor, pero cuando aún era muy pequeño; al otro nunca lo he visto… aunque si su hermano mayor es muy parecido a su madre, supongo que también él.

Sakura se puso a imaginar como serian sus primos. Cuando se dio cuenta ya habían aparcado en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto. Todos bajaron y se encaminaron al lugar de llegadas internacionales.

—

Llevaban esperando cerca de diez minutos y los nervios se la comían… ¡Ya quería conocerlos!

—¡Ahí vienen! —anunció la señora Haruno viendo detenidamente a una mujer y dos chicos que se aproximaban.

Al instante la joven de cabellos rosados poso la vista, hacia donde su madre había dicho; y sólo lograba ver a una mujer y a un chico, pues el otro caminaba tras su hermano...

**—o—o—o—**

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Bien, como muchos sanben, fanfiction ha estado aplicando las normas de manera un tanto rigida y explicita. Así que como a mí ya me ha borrado varios fics por "contenido no apto para menores" me he visto en la necesidad de mudarme a mi blog. Siento si les ocasiona problemas, pero realmente ya no pienso quedarme aquí, para que me sigan borrando mis fics. **

**Si aún les interesa leer, pues con todo gusto pueden ir a mi blog. Los datos en mi perfil.**

**Cuidense y nos estamos leyendo.**

**—Tsukisaku—**


End file.
